New Dawn Rising
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Jace and Clary knew that raising a child wasn't going to be easy yet they cherish every moment. What they fear the most is losing Kylee to her destiny. The way things seem to be unraveling around them that just might happen, but not if they have anything to say about it. Part 3 of "Haven".
1. Prologue: Bad to Good

_**Jace and Clary knew that raising a child wasn't going to be easy yet they cherish every moment. What they fear the most is losing Kylee to her destiny. The way things seem to be unraveling around them that just might happen, but not if they have anything to say about it. Part 3 of**_ _"Haven"._

 _ **New Dawn Rising**_  
Prologue_ Bad to Good

Jace walked into the Institute with Alec after a long day of hunting. He removed his jacket and popped his back. He sighed with relief. Alec chuckled as he removed his quiver.

"What?" Jace asked him as he chuckled again.

"Someone's getting too old for this," Alec grinned.

"You wish," Jace smirked. Alec smiled at him. "And what do you mean me?" Jace wondered. "I'm not the one with crow's feet," He grinned. Jace laughed when Alec frowned.

"Hey," Clary walked up holding a three-year-old Kylee. Kylee's thick and wavy light blonde hair was down to her shoulders. Her skin was pale. Her eyes were three different shades of gold with a starburst at the center around the pupil.

"Hey," Jace smiled then hugged and kissed Clary. He kissed Kylee on her forehead.

"How did it go?" Clary wondered.

"Miserable," Alec and Jace both answered as Jace took Kylee and held her.

"Really? Well, maybe this will make it better," Clary said then stood beside Jace and looked at Kylee with a smile, "Hey Kylee. Who's gotcha?" Kylee looked at her and Clary repeated the question, "Who's gotcha?"

Kylee looked at Clary for a second longer then at Jace when Jace looked at her. "Daddy," She answered Clary.

A huge smile broke out across the Shadowhunters' faces. But neither Alec's nor Clary's smile was near as big as Jace's.

"That's right," Clary praised, "That's Daddy. Do you love Daddy?" Kylee hugged Jace around his neck with her little arms. "Awww," Clary said.

Alec smiled. He had never seen Jace so happy as he was with Clary and Kylee.

Jace hugged Kylee to him with the big smile still on his face, "Daddy, loves you too, baby girl."

That diffidently made Jace's day ten times better. Up until now the child simply refused to talk. Kylee just said her first word.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Play For Me

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
1_ Play For Me

It was the middle of the night. The full moon was shining into the room. Jace groaned awake when he heard the door open and heard a small frighten voice speak in the dark, "Daddy."

Jace sat up and saw Kylee crying at the door. "What's wrong, baby?" Jace went to her and crouched down to her level.

"Bad dream," Kylee whimpered.

"Shh, shh," Jace soothed taking the five year old in his arms. "It's ok. Daddy's gotcha," He held her close. "Let's go in here so we won't wake up Mama," Jace whispered as he walked out of the room with Kylee and softly closed the door behind him.

Jace went to the library and sat down at the piano with Kylee in his lap. Jace began to play a soothing melody as Kylee watched intently. Jace playing the piano never failed to bewitch her.

Jace smiled at Kylee and continued to play until she got sleepy and fell asleep in his arms with her head against his chest. She curled up against him and grabbed onto his shirt.

He stood up with Kylee in his arms and laid down with her on the library's couch. He covered the two of them up with the blanket. He watched his little girl sleep.

Only then did Jace notice that Kylee's birthmark had become inflamed. He was beginning to wonder if Kylee's birthmark and her frequent nightmares were connected somehow.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. From Daddy

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
2_ From Daddy

"Jace, I don't know about this," Clary told her husband as she fixed her hair.

"Clary, I told you," Jace looked at her in the mirror, "Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and hell even Simon are gonna watch Kylee. She'll be perfectly safe."

"Yeah, I know, but that's not what I meant," Clary turned to him, "What if she has a nightmare tonight? She always wants you when she has one."

"I know, but we should be back before she has to go to bed," Jace told her. "So don't worry," He kissed Clary's forehead.

They walked into the "living room" to see Isabelle and Simon playing chess with Magnus observing. Kylee was in Alec's lap watching a cartoon.

Alec looked in their direction and then at Jace and mouthed, "Help me."

Jace laughed and shrugged and mouthed, "Sorry."

"But it's a Mundane show," Alec whined aloud.

"She's _five_ , Alec," Jace told him, "We'll only be gone for at least three hours, so deal with it."

Alec rolled his eyes. Alec looked at his neice when she whimpered, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Kylee looked at him as she began to cry. She showed him her wrist, which was inflamed.

"Jace," Alec showed him Kylee's birthmark. Jace and Clary looked at each other then at Kylee.

"I'll get some ice. Maybe that make the swelling go down," Jace said and left the room.

"Mama," Kylee whimpered, "Hurt."

"I know baby," Clary took her child fro Alec, "Shhh, it's ok. Here let Mama see." Kylee let her see her wrist. Clary placed a soft kiss on her birthmark. "Feel better?" She wondered. Kylee shook her head. Clary looked at her sympathetically.

"Here," Jace returned with a bag of ice wrapped in a wash cloth. "Here, Kylee," He said softly, "This will make it feel better." He gently pressed the ice against the five-year-old's wrist after he and Clary sat down with her.

"Maybe we should stay home tonight," Clary looked at Jace as she rocked Kylee gently, "We can go out tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Jace nodded.

"I wonder why her birthmark keeps doing that," Isabelle said.

"Have no idea," Simon shrugged.

"Um, guys," Magnus said and pointed at the window. There outside the window was a Demon staring at them.

"Damn," Alec and the others were their feet. In a blink of an eye Kylee was running to the window.

"KYLEE!" Clary squealed. Jace ran forward to grab her.

"Go away!" Kylee glared at the Demon and held up her birthmark towards it. Suddenly the mark began to glow with a heavenly white light and the light expanded upward into her palm. It dispersed outward and engulfed the Demon in light. The Demon was turned to ash.

"Kylee," Jace caught Kylee in his arms as she passed out and fell backward. Clary crouched down beside them.

"What the hell just happened?" Isabelle broke the stunned silence.

"I don't know what happened exactly," Magnus stated, "But I do know that I just saw a five-year-old child stand up to a Demon without fear."

"She gets that from her Daddy," Clary stated with a faint smile.

Jace gave her a small smirk then looked at his daughter and saw that the inflammation in her wrist had faded away.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Attached

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
3_ Attached

Kylee's face lit up when she saw Alec come in the door. "Alec," Kylee ran to him.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Alec smiled as he caught her in his arms. He stood up with her in his arms, "Were you a good girl for Mama and Daddy while I was gone?"

Alec and Magnus took a week vacation in one of the countries Magnus had lived in the past.

"Uh-huh," Kylee smiled.

"Welcome home, Alec," Isabelle smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thanks," Alec smiled as he set Kylee down. He hugged Jace and Clary when they entered the room.

"What am I?" Magnus came in, "Chop liver?"

"Magnus," Kylee went to him with a smile.

"There's my princess," Magnus smiled and picked her up. "Got you a present," Magnus held up a silver heart shaped locket, which hung from a silver chain. A purple rose bloomed from the center of the locket. Purple was Kylee's favorite color.

Magnus opened the locket for Kylee. Inside on the left there was a picture of Kylee's whole family. On the right was a small music box, which began to play "Fur Elise" when the locket was opened.

Kylee got a huge smile on her face, "Love it."

"Good," Magnus smiled at her.

"Thank you," Kylee hugged Magnus around his neck.

"You're welcome, princess," Magnus hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek then sat her down. Kylee went to show Isabelle her new treasure.

"Magnus," Clary smiled, "You spoil her."

Magnus shrugged, "What can I say? She has us all wrapped around her little finger."

"You mean, she has _you_ wrapped around her little finger," Alec smiled.

"C'mon, Alec, you know Magnus' right," Jace said, "We're all attached."

"Especially the big bad Jace Wayland," Isabelle smirked.

Jace smiled at her with a shrug. He then smiled at Kylee when she came up to him with her locket around her neck.

"Daddy, look-it," Kylee smiled up at him.

Jace crouched down in front of her, "That's very pretty, Kylee. Did you give Alec a big hug too?"

Kylee ran to Alec and gave him a bear hug, "Thank you."

Alec hugged her with a smile, "You're welcome, Kylee." He looked at her when she yawned and rubbed her eye. "Uh-oh, I think it's someone's nap time, Jace," Alec looked at his best friend.

"Yeah," Jace agreed. "Come on, Kylee, it's nap time," He told his five-year-old daughter as he went to her.

"Not sleepy," Kylee whined as Jace picked her up.

"Yes, you are," Jace smiled. Clary smiled at them as they walked past her.

"Nah-uh," Kylee said.

"Uh-huh," Jace went to the stairs.

"Nah-uh," Kylee protested again as she rested her head on Jace's shoulder.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Headache

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
4_ Headache

He walked in with his muscles aching. His head hurting so bad it felt it was going to split wide open. He and Clary ignored each other as Clary walked in behind him. They had their fifth fight for the week.

"Hey Daddy. Hey Mama," Kylee came up with her long hair running past her shoulder blades.

"Hey baby," Clary hugged her seven-year-old daughter.

Kylee went to Jace and hugged his arm. "Hey Daddy can I show you something?"

"No Kylee," Jace said lowly.

"But I've been working on it all month," Kylee said.

"God! Are you deaf? I said no!" Jace snapped at her.

Kylee flinched away from him startled. "But I just wanted to..."

"Well guess what. Believe it or not you don't always get what you want!" Jace snarled at her, "So grow up!" Jace glared at her.

"Jace!" Clary said in surprise.

Kylee looked at Jace with tears building in her eyes. She ran off as the tears began to fall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Clary stood in front of Jace.

"Right now it's the both of you," Jace stated.

"I understand why you're unhappy with me, Jace," Clary told him, "But Kylee didn't do anything wrong."

"I told her no, Clary," Jace hissed.

"Yeah, I heard you, but just because you're in a bad mood doesn't give you the right to take it out on your _seven_ -year-old daughter, Jace. She just wanted to show you something for your birthday!" Clary glared at him, "So happy frickin' birthday to you!"

Clary just left Jace standing there and stormed off down the hall.

Jace distant himself from Clary and Kylee until he couldn't stand his headache anymore. He went into the kitchen and got two painkillers. After he took them with water he stood there thinking.

"Daddy?" A meek voice said at the door. Jace saw Kylee looking at him timidly with wet eyes and cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you mad earlier. I'm sorry Daddy, please don't be mad at me...I'm sorry," Kylee's voice broke as she began to cry again.

"Kylee," Jace felt a pang in his chest. He went to her and got down to her level, "No, baby girl, don't be sorry. There's no reason for you to be; you did nothing wrong," Jace wiped away her hot tears, "I just had a rough day and was angry about something that had nothing to do with you. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry, Kylee."

"That's ok, Daddy," Kylee sniffled, "You still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, baby girl," Jace said softly. "C'mere," He pulled her into his arms, sat down with her in his lap, and held her until she calmed down. "Hey, what is it you wanted to show me earlier?" He asked her.

Kylee smiled. She got down from his lap and took his hand. She led him to the library and sat down at the piano and began to play the song Jace use to play for her whenever she had a nightmare.

Jace smiled at her when she finished. He hugged her to him, "Thank you, baby girl."

"Happy birthday, Daddy," Kylee smiled up at him.

Jace saw that they weren't alone. He saw her up on the second level of the library watching them. He smiled softly at her and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Clary smiled back at him and mouth, "I'm sorry too."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. The Difference

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
5_ The Difference

"Kylee," Jace walked into his daughter's dark room one morning. "Kylee, time to wake up, baby girl," Jace said as he walked over to the bed.

"No," The twelve-year-old groaned groggily. "It's Saturday," Kylee stated.

"I know," Jace told her. "But we have to train, remember?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kylee groaned and slowly sat up and looked at Jace with a pout on her face, "Train on a Saturday, Daddy? It's five in the morning."

Jace smirked, "The more you sit there and complain the longer it's going to take." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Kylee rolled her eyes but got up and got dressed. She met Jace in the gym with a yawn.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see she was alone in the room. "Kylee?" A voice said behind her. Kylee turned around to see Jace looking at her. "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"You said we had to train," Kylee answered.

"What?" Jace looked at her confused. "Kylee, it's one in the morning," He told her. "Baby girl, I think you were sleepwalking again," He went to her.

Kylee noticed Jace's arms. "Daddy, what happened to your Runes?"

Jace just stared at her.

"Daddy?" Kylee arched a brow. Her heart began to palpate when his eyes rolled back and the whites of his eyes were showing. He transformed into a Demon and came at her. Kylee dodged and held up her wrist but nothing happened. Her birthmark was gone.

Kylee screamed at the top of her lungs when the Demon tackled her.

Kylee jolted up in the bed with a scream. She was shivering from the cold sweat that covered her body. Her heart was racing. "C-come in," Kylee said when there was a knock at the door.

"Kylee, are you ok?" Magnus asked coming in, "I thought I heard you scream."

"I'm sorry, Magnus. It was just a nightmare," She tried to smile at him. She remembered now. She was spending the weekend with Magnus and Alec.

She wasn't surprised that Alec hadn't come to check on her; he slept like the dead.

Magnus didn't buy it, "It wasn't just any nightmare, was it?" He sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He felt Kylee shaking terribly. He saw that she was trying to keep her tears at bay.

"It was the one about your father again, wasn't it?" Magnus asked.

Kylee nodded with a sniffle. Kylee felt weak. She was eighteen now and was still having nightmares that were impossible. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. The dream was so real she couldn't tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't when she had it. Her nightmares were becoming more and more frequent.

"Shh, it's all right, princess. It's all right," Magnus soothed as he sat beside Kylee and pulled her into a hug. Kylee sobbed against the Warlock as she hugged him.

"What the hell is it all supposed to mean?" Kylee asked Magnus.

"I don't know," Magnus answered softly, I don't know." He picked up Kylee's locket from the beside table and opened it.

Kylee cuddled closer to him and the melody slowly put her to sleep.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Truth Be Told

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
6_ Truth Be Told

The next day Alec and Magnus took Kylee home. "Jace, Clary, we need to talk," Alec said.

"Sure, what's up?" Clary wondered. Kylee headed for the stairs.

"It's about Kylee," Magnus stated.

Jace frowned, "Kylee Hope Wayland, you get back here."

Kylee stopped with a sigh and turned around.

"No, it's ok, Jace. She didn't do anything wrong," Alec stated.

"Then what's going on?" Jace wondered.

"Kylee's been having nightmares again," Magnus answered.

"Magnus," Kylee pleaded. Jace and Clary looked at her then at the Warlock.

"Kylee, we talked about this. If you won't tell them then I will," Magnus told her.

"What's the point in telling you stuff if you're just going to blab about every little thing?" Kylee frowned.

"We're your parents, Kylee," Jace said.

"So? You still don't have to know about everything that goes on with me," Kylee told Jace.

"Ok. Ok. Let's all just calm down," Alec tried to defuse the tension.

"Kylee, what's the big deal if you didn't do anything wrong?" Clary asked.

"She doesn't want Jace to know," Magnus answered Clary.

"Doesn't want me to know what?" Jace arched a brow. He looked at Kylee, who looked away then at Magnus.

Magnus looked at her. "You traitor," Kylee snarled and ran up the stairs and down the hall.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Jace asked.

"Kylee doesn't want you to know that she keeps having nightmares about her not having the birthmark to protect herself from you becoming a Demon and killing her," Magnus answered.

Jace looked at him stunned, "What? Why would she be dreaming that? Why was you telling me such a big deal?"

"And why wouldn't she tell us?" Clary asked.

"I don't know," Magnus shrugged. "But, seeing as how she's so unhappy with me it's probably better if I left."

"No," Jace stopped him, "No. Just wait here, Magnus. I'll talk to her." Magnus nodded. Jace went after Kylee. He found her in the library sitting at the piano. "Kylee, what in the world has gotten into you?" He asked her.

"Magnus said that he wouldn't tell," Kylee frowned, "And he just couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"He thought it would be in your best interest, Kylee," Jace sat beside her, "He cares about you."

"Like I said, you and Mama don't have to know everything little thing that goes on with me. I'm eighteen for fuck's sake," Kylee said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're our daughter, Kylee," Jace told her. Kylee didn't say anything. "And I think you owe someone an apology."

"Fine," Kylee said and followed Jace back to where the others were. She didn't mention that she was becoming dizzy headed. "Magnus," Kylee went to her Warlock uncle and hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, princess," Magnus hugged her back and kissed her head. He arched a brow when he felt Kylee's ribs so easily. He looked at her and saw how pale she was. "Kylee?" He looked at her.

Kylee looked at him. Magnus caught her as she passed out.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Out of Hand

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
7_ Out of Hand

"I just don't understand it," Clary sat at Kylee's bedside in the infirmary. Kylee was still unconscious and was recieving fluid through an IV. "Why would she be starving herself? Plus, she's dehydrated."

"I know, but we won't know anything until she wakes up," Jace ran his hand through his thick hair.

"Jace, promise that you won't fuss at her about this," Clary looked at him.

"Clary, she can't be doing this," Jace stated.

"I know that, Jace, but yelling at her won't get us anywhere; she'll just shut us out more," Clary told him going to him, "Just hear her out first, ok?"

"Fine," Jace said. He looked at Kylee when she whimpered in her sleep. "She's having a nightmare," He stated then went to the bed. He stood on one side and Clary sat down on the other. "Kylee," He caressed her cheek softly as she whimpered again.

She woke up with a squeal and grabbed Jace's hand when he touched her again. She relaxed when she saw Jace and Clary. "What happened?" Kylee asked as she slowly sat up and leaned back against the propped up pillows.

"You passed out," Clary answered.

"Oh," Kylee played it off.

"Oh? That's all you got to say about you starving yourself is, 'oh'?" Jace frowned with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jace," Clary warned.

"No, Clary. I'm not going to walk on eggshells about this," Jace said. He looked at Kylee, "Start talking, Kylee." Kylee looked away. "Kylee," Jace warned.

Kylee sighed. "I was getting fat," She answered, "You can't be a Shadowhunter and be fat."

Clary shot Jace a look as he was about to say something. Jace closed his mouth. "How much did you weigh?" Clary wondered.

"At least hundred and twenty-six," Kylee answered.

"How much do you weigh now?" Jace asked.

"Hundred and four," Kylee told him quietly.

"Hundred and _four_?" Jace repeated. Kylee nodded. He sighed. "Ok. First of all, Kylee, hundred and twenty-six isn't fat. Second of all, even if it was starving yourself isn't the answer."

"I didn't mean to," Kylee answered, "I was just trying to lose a few pounds. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"We know you didn't," Clary said.

"But you do know this has to stop, right?" Jace looked at Kylee.

Kylee nodded. "I'm sorry," She said.

Jace sighed. He sat down beside Kylee, "C'mere," He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Daddy," Kylee leaned against Jace. She hugged him back. Clary sat on the other side of Kylee and hugged her and Jace.

They sat there for a while. Clary and Jace noticed that Kylee had fallen asleep in her father's arms just like she did when she was little. Clary smiled at Jace. Jace smirked. He kissed Kylee on the head as she cuddled closer to him in her sleep.

"You'll always be my baby girl," Jace told her, "No matter how old you get."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Return

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
8_ Return

Jace was walking down the hall weeks after Kylee's fainting episode. She had gained some weight back. Until she was back where she was he didn't want her hunting. Not to punish her, but not to overwhelm her. He wanted her to take one thing at a time.

He walked into the foyer and saw the others gathered and talking at the stairs. "Hey, what's going on?" Jace wondered.

"Oh Jace, there you are," Clary sighed with relief. "They're back," She told him.

"Who?" Jace arched a brow.

"The rogues," Alec answered, "And they took Max. It was just me and Max at home. They knocked me out and took Max," He sat down beside Magnus. Magnus rested his head against Alec's shoulder and squeezed his hand.

Max was an orphaned blue-skinned Warlock baby that Alec and Magnus took in as their own.

"What would they want with Max?" Isabelle held her brother's other hand trying to give him some comfort.

"There's no telling," Jace answered her. "Wait. Where's Kylee?"

"She's tracking them," Magnus told Jace, "We tried to stop her."

"Max is the bait," Clary thought aloud, "They're really after Kylee, so they took someone close to her to get her to come after them."

"But out of the all of us the one she's the closest to is Jace," Isabelle stated. "So why take a defenseless baby?"

"That's the point," Alec said, "Jace can put up a fight and Max can't. They would have had a harder time kidnapping Jace."

"This is bad," Jace whispered.

Everyone jumped when a portal appeared out of nowhere. Kylee stumbled through onto the floor. She fell to her knees. Kylee was bruised, scratched, bleeding, but breathing.

She was holding a small bundle made of her jacket in her arms.

"Kylee, are you ok?" Clary wondered as the family went over to her.

"I'm fine, Mama," Kylee smiled as she got to her feet. She smiled at Alec and Magnus, "And so is the lil' guy." She folded down part of the jacket to reveal a sleeping Max. "Took me forever to get him to got to sleep, though," She gently placed the sleeping baby in Alec's arms.

"Kylee," Magnus went to her, "Thank you." He hugged her tightly. Kylee hugged him back.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Alec hugged her too, but gently so he wouldn't wake up Max.

"There's no need to thank me, you guys," Kylee told them as Magnus took Max, "Max is family. But there is something that I need to show y'all."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Omen

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
9_ Omen

"A feather?" Mangus held the object Kylee had salvaged before going through the portal.

"I don't think that's a bird feather," Kylee stated.

"What do you mean, Kylee?" Jace look at her.

"Because that's no the freaky part. One of the thugs started saying some shit some language. Some weird light appeared behind me and my back felt like it's on fire. And then..." Kylee turned around and lifted her hair from her back to show the back of her shirt.

Between the shoulder blades on the shirt there wear rips in the fabric. Kylee stripped of her shirt to her tank-top and showed her back. On her back, between the shoulder blades, there were healing gashes.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Clary lightly touched her daughter's back, "It looks as if there were..." She trailed off. She looked at Jace.

"...Wings..." Jace stated.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked.

"They were trying to summon Raziel through Kylee," Magnus answered her.

"Summon Raziel?" Kylee turned back around, "Why would they do that if they want me dead?"

"I don't know," Magnus stated.

She failed to mention that earlier that day the Silent Brothers had sent her a summon. She had to go see them that night...without anyone knowing.

She had to sneak out.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Vanish

_**New Dawn Rising**_  
10_ Vanish

It had been surprisingly easy to sneak out of the institute. She was in all black with her weapons. Her bare arms showed her Runes.

She was using the invisibility Rune so none of the night owl Mundanes could see her as she passed by in the streets and later enter the cemetery.

Kylee's long light blonde hair flew in the midnight breeze as she patiently waited at the entrance of where the Silent Brothers dwelled.

One them walked up to her from among the tombstones. Kylee showed him her birthmark.

"Follow me," He told her. Kylee obediently followed him into the darkness of the tunnel in the old gated mausoleum. They were both silent as they went deeper and deeper into the Silent City.

The Brother led Kylee into a corridor where the other Brothers waited. She saw a weapon on an altar like stone in the middle of the corridor.

 _ **(At the Institute)**_

It was five in the morning. Everyone was in the kitchen talking over coffee.

"Where could she have gone?" Isabelle wondered, "How did she even get out without us hearing her?"

Jace had went to wake up Kylee for training and had found her bed empty instead. She was nowhere in the Institute.

"The fact that we didn't hear her proves Jace has trained her well," Magnus said, "She's sly and clever."

"Jace," Clary walked into the kitchen. "I found this in Kylee's room," She held up a piece of paper.

Jace took it from her. "What is it, Jace?" Alec wondered.

"It's a summoning," Jace answered. Jace passed it around.

 _ **Kylee Hope Wayland Herondale,**_

 _ **You are here by summoned for a private council. We ask you to tell no one else of this summoning. Be at the entrance of the Silent City at midnight September 2nd.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **The Silent Brothers**_

"What would they want to talk to Kylee about?" Jace asked.

"Have no idea," Alec answered. "The fact they wanted to see her alone and keep this a secret is even weirder," He said.

"What I don't get it is if the council was at midnight and it's five in the morning now than how come she's not back yet?" Clary leaned back against the countertop beside Jace, who sat on the counter.

"Yeah," Magnus said. He looked at Jace, "They wouldn't make Kylee go off somewhere, would they?"

"I don't know," Jace sighed.

"We should go see if we can find her," Isabelle said.

"Let's go," Jace told them as he got off the countertop and put down his coffee mug.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
